Broken Dreams
by Namikaze Naruto Tenma no ouji
Summary: On his way back to Japan, Ryoma is in an accident. How will everyone close to him react to the news...especially the regulars...Pillar pair and Thrill pair. Seigaku friendship/ brotherhood.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Broken dreams_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, Tenma no ouji_

_(Revised and rewritten)  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _If I owned Prince of Tennis, it will definitely be shounen ai and Ryoma will have his own personal harem of hott guys. _

**Pairing: **_TezukaRyoma and FujiRyoma**  
**_

**Summary:**_ Ryoma had many talents that his senpai never knew about. After finally deciding to tell his friends about it, he was in an accident that might forever change his life. How will his friends react when they hear the news? Seigaku brothers! Pillar pair and Thrill pair. SHOUNEN AI.__  
_

* * *

The most painful and heart wrenching thing to do in a parents life was watched as their offspring passed on before they did, no parents would want to bury their child, it wasn't right. The second painful thing for them was to bare witness to an accident involving your child, where his life might, figuratively speaking of course, be over despite being alive.

Such a time was happening right now for the Echizen couple.

Rinko buried her face within her husbands chest and sobbed her heart out, while Nanjirou could do nothing but hold her. There were no words he could say that would be able to soothe her, or himself as it is. Brown eyes closed as a head lowered to rest upon his wife's head, hands running up and down her back in comforting circles, trying to offer her what little comfort he could at the moment.

Hawk-like eyes opened allowing their owner to peer at the bed, taking in the motionless figure lying upon the bed covered by white sheets. Everything in the room was too white for Nanjirou. The only color he could see on the bed were his son's black tinted green hair; even Ryoma's golden tanned complexion was too pale for his liking.

Lower lips quivered at the sight of his beloved baby boy. He couldn't believe what those doctors told him, he couldn't, he wouldn't. What do those doctors know about his precious little champion, nothing. They knew nothing about the boy and how strong and stubborn he could be. Ryoma will overcome this, after all this was just another hurdle that he needed to jump over to become just that much more greater. Doctors were proven wrong all the time, and his son will just be another one to do so.

Echizen Ryoma constantly defied logic and whenever you thought you had him figured out he would go and do something completely unexpected throwing whatever expectation you had of him out the door. That was just how Ryoma was and he will do the impossible this time to, despite what the doctors keep telling him. He knew his son, and Ryoma will overcome this.

He just had to.

But against he had just been thinking about, he felt the tears building, burning the back of his eyes searching for an escape. For two days, _two, _his baby had been in a coma with no signs of ever waking up. And at the moment Nanjirou had no idea if this was for the best or not, because he knew upon finding out the news, he didn't know how is son will react. Not only were his legs damaged, so were his vocal cords, the doctors were unsure if Ryoma would ever be able to talk again, and at hearing that, Rinko had completely collapsed not being able to handle anymore bad news about their son and he sent them away.

How will Ryoma overcome such an obstacle?

* * *

_At Seishun Gakuen_

_Seigaku regulars_

* * *

It was another ordinary day for the tennis club, the members were training hard, the regulars harder and trying to avoid drinking Inui's newest concoction of alleged health drinks that were anything but healthy. So, yes, it was a typical day, but there was a slight change to the regulars attitude. They seemed more happy, excited, even Tezuka and Kaidoh couldn't help their happiness.

The reason?

Echizen Ryoma, the teams baby was finally returning to them, where he belonged and they couldn't wait. Ryom,a had been in America for the past six months and they had missed him greatly.

Fuji smiled brightly, patting his best friends shoulder, who was beyond happy as he bounced around the group of eight. "I can't wait, nya." the redhead exclaimed, "When ochibi gets here, I'll take him to the burger joint and get him all the burger he wants to ear. And ponta too, nya."

"Oyaji is closing the shop down." Taka replied, "I told him about Ryoma's return and he said we couldn't use the shop to celebrate. He's getting the sushi ready for us." the brunet smiled, shyly while Eiji and Momoshiro started jumping around cheering about free sushi at Kawamura's.

Oishi sighed, shaking his head trying to get the two to calm down before they hurt themselves. Inui grinned and was scribbling into his notebook, about what, the world may never know. Kaidoh hissed, glowering at Momo while Tezuka sighed inaudible, turning his head away from the group, while resisting the urge to tell them to run 100 laps around the courts, he was in a generous mood, and didn't think the group needed to be punished just because they are unable to withhold there enthusiasm about their prince's return.

Yes they were all very happy and nothing was going to ruin the day.

Ryuuzaki walked towards the courts, crossing her arms over her chest, she observed the eight regulars in sadness. She hadn't seen them this happy since Ryoma's departure to the US. She didn't know how she was going to tell them the news. It'll hurt them so badly and for that alone she wanted nothing more then to hide the truth from them, but with Echizen not showing up when they know he was suppose to, well, that would hurt them even more then the finding out the truth.

Steeling her resolve, she uncrossed her arms and closed the remaining distance, "Hora, minna-san!" she called out. "Practice is ending early, members dismiss, freshman pick up the balls and take the equipment into the storage, second and third years help move the equipments." she ordered, before facing the team starters, "Regulars come with me, there is something I have to tell you."

Sharing a look, the eight followed their coach towards her office, without speaking they knew what the others were feeling, apprehension was the major one, followed by confusion. The regulars were more just teammates, more then just friends, they were brothers and they loved and cared about the others despite the fights and arguments they might get into. And Ryuuzaki's actions were scaring them. And they had no idea why they were feeling this way.

xXx

Sitting in her chair, she leaned back, eyes lowered to her desk, she motioned for the boys to take the seats before she addressed them. "You know about Ryoma's return from the states, right?"

Eiji grinned, "Hoi! Hoi! Of course we do sensei, nya!" the redhead flashed two fingers towards the coach, the universal peace sigh. "Bui!" he exclaimed, resisting the urge to bounce around the room.

Momoshiro nodded his head, just as excited as his senpai, "YOSH, that brat said he'd be arriving today when we last spoke which was a few days ago." the second year's excitement was just as obvious as Kikumaru. The rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement to what their other two friends already said.

Ryuuzaki sighed, placing her hands on the desk in front of her, "Nanjirou called me just a while ago and told me that they actually arrived in Japan the day Ryoma made that call to you guys. He wanted to surprise you and what better way then to arrive when you lease expect it."

Fuji blinked open his eyes, he didn't like the sound of this. If it has been a few days already and Ryoma hadn't come to see them and the way Ryuuzaki is acting, it made warning bells ring, and for the first time in his life, Fuji Syuusuke was terrified. "What happened? What did Nanjirou tell you, sensei?" he whispered.

"Two days ago, when they arrived here. in Japan..."Ryuuzaki paused, eyes closed, "He was standing near one of the vending machine located just outside of the airport,, when a speeding car drove past the departure and pick-up , but he was going to fast and couldn't make the turn properly, the car jumped the sidewalk and struck Ryoma."

At those words, the team didn't know what to do before a cry rang out and everyone turned in the direction it came from. Eiji had fallen to the floor, his head in his arms and sobs racked his body. Oishi fell beside him, wrapping his around the redhead. "NO, ochibi-chan!" the acrobat wailed, clinging onto Oishi.

"I've talk to your teachers and the principal, they all know about Echizen's accident and that you guys won't be attending your afternoon classes." The elderly woman gave a nod, "So you're all dismissed from school." the regulars, those that were able to, gave nods, :Nanjirou informed me that Ryoma is being treated at Kanto General, room B110."

Oishi wiped his eyes, as did everyone else, bowing towards their coach in farwell the group of eight wasted no time in leaving the school and taking off towards the said hospital. Each lost in their own sorrow and grief, but beneath that, there was a fire that burn just as bright as Ryoma

They had to know he was alright. That he would be fine. He just had to be, he was Echizen Ryoma after all. The prince of Tennis. And there was nothing and no body that could defeat him.

* * *

_The story is a product of me watching __Tenimyu: __The Pr__ince of Tennis Musical, first cast, and oh my god, do I love them, especially Yanagi. I heard about his accident and I was really sad, but, I so super happy that Yanagi is doing well now, I adore him, and Kimeru, TakiEiji, just the entire first generation, including Endo..._

_Hope you like the fic...Happy Birthday Yanagi (Dec. 21) and Echizen Ryoma (Dec. 24) and Merry Christmas all...And a happy new years!  
_

_Tenma_


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Broken dreams_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, Tenma no ouji_

_(Revised and rewritten)_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_ I disclaim owning PoT, Tenimyu or the songs in the fic. But I do wish everyday that I did in fact own them, so I could make it yaoi, but I do own this plot and any OC's._

* * *

Barging into the hospital the eight Seishun Gakuen regulars raced towards the receptionist and asked her where room B110 was located, after getting the direction, the group headed towards the elevator and hit button two. After a while the doors opened and group ran out. Glancing at the sign that read B100-B105 t0 the right while B106-B110 to the left. The group ran towards the left, to the last room down the hall.

Taking a deep breath, the eight shared a glance before Tezuka took a step towards the door and knocked on the surface. A moment later the door was slid open to reveal an ashen face Nanjirou, peering into the room behind him, they saw and a pale, puffy eyed Rinko holding hands with her son with a tight grip.

At the sight of their baby boy, lying so still, so pale against the bed, they froze in uncertainty, not knowing what they should do. Eiji took a step forward, hands trembling. "Ochibi-chan." Eiji, trembling, made his way towards the bed, tears filling his eyes as he took in the bruised marked face, the bandages wrapped around Ryoma's forehead, and who knows where else were wrapped.

The sight alone caused the redhead to hunch over, tears falling from his eyes. An arm looping around his shoulders, caused the redhead to open his eyes and glance at the culprit before he buried his face within Oishi's chest. The occasional sob were muffled by the fabric.

Tezuka bowed towards Nanjirou and Rinko, "How is he? Do you know anything about his condition yet?" Nanjiroh sighed as he took the seat beside his wife, gathering her shaking form into his arms as she burst into tears again.

By his reaction, they knew whatever they were going to hear wouldn't be good. Clenching his fist, Fuji opened his blue eyes to stare at Nanjirou showing a seriousness that he rarely allowed to show unless it involved Yuuta or his friends. The driver of the car that hit their baby boy better hope he was never found, or Fuji would make them pay. "Nanjirou-san, we want to know, no matter how bad it is. We want to know everything. Ryuuzaki-sensei told us a car hit him, how hurt is he? Can we do anything for him?"

Glancing at the boys, Nanjirou sighed leaning back into his chair as he tightened his hold over his wide. "Okay, fine, I'll tell you." Closing his eyes the ex tennis pro continued, "We arrived in Japan two days ago, Ryoma had been anxious to return, he wanted to surprise you with his early arrival, he knew you wouldn't expect it." Nanjirou smiled, "He wouldn't admit it, not even to us, but we knew he missed Japan, his friends; he even missed the rival schools." Shaking his head, Nanjirou glanced at the boys, "Ryoma never cared much for anything, but when he told us he wanted to return to Japan after only being gone for six months, we knew, he had finally establish bonds, so we had no problem in packing up and getting on the first flight out of New York."

**_~Flashback~_**

_Tugging at his cap, Ryoma shot an annoyed glare towards his father, "Would you hurry it up, you baka, your going to make us miss out flight if you don't go faster." glancing towards the time, the golden eyed boy frowned increaed, "Our flight leaves in five minutes. Go faster!"  
_

_Nanjirou chortled, "Calm down will you, seishounen, we're nearly at the airport." came the rebuttal before the car took a swift turn, while glancing into the rearview mirror to see his son's reaction, and smiled at the sulky scowl he was being given.  
_

_"Baka oyaji, drive faster!" Ryoma demanded, crossing his arms.  
_

_Rinko giggled as she watched her husband and son banter, "Now now Ryoma, you have to mind the traffics." she scolded lightly before smacking her husbands arm when he laughed. "And anata, start acting your age and leave Ryoma alone."  
_

_Pouting Seigaku's star rookie turned to look at the back of his mothers head, trying to disguise the pout as a frown. "But okaa-san" Ryoma raised his hand and rubbed at Karupin's fur, "We might miss our flight if we don't get there in..." flipping open his phone he saw the blue number fkash across the screen, "Three minutes! We aren't going to make in time for the boarding." _

_As soon as those words left Ryoma's mouth, Nanjirou pulled into the the airport parking lot and turned the car off before flashing a condescending smirk at Ryoma, whose scowled once more before opening his door. Grabbing his bags along with Karupin's cage, he slammed the door shut when he done. After they had all their bags in hand they proceeded towards the airport and heading towards their designated terminal, They handed their tickets to the attendant there before heading into the plane. _

_Ryoma sat calmly in his seat and stared out the window, 'Finally going back home' he thought with a small smile. He couldn't wait to see his friends again, he really missed them; everything about them, and yes, that did include Eiji-senpai's death hugs, Momo-senpai's head lock, Fuji-senpai's sadistic streaks, Kaidoh-senpai's hisses, Tezuka-buchou's laps, Oishi-senpai's mothering, Taka-san's burning and even Inui-senpai's poison...ahem vegetable juice. Ryoma blanched at the thought. eh second thought maybe he didn't miss drinking that. Leaning back in his seat, boy wonder closed his eyes intent on getting some rest before arriving in Japan. _

_"Seishounen" _

_Ryoma hummed to show that he was listening to his father though he didn't bother to open his eyes or turn to look at him. _

_"Are you going to tell your friends about what you were really doing in America or are you going to keep hiding it from them?" Nanjiroh's brow raised when he saw his sons finger twitch. "You alright, kid?"  
_

_Opening his eyes, the tennis prince glanced towards his father, his golden gaze pierced into his fathers hazel ones, unconsciously his hand moved towards the folder in his lap. "You already know the answer." picking up the folder, Ryoma opened it and began shuffling through the papers inside, "I just don't know how I'm going to tell them something like this."  
_

_ Rinko patted her sons head, "They will understand Ryoma." she smiled, "The way you talk about these boys, I can tell they're really sweet. They'll understand, besides you've been working really hard on something for them haven't you?"_

_Ryoma hummed, "Kyou-sensei wanted some new pieces, I told him I had some ideas, but they were meant for my friends in Japan." He gripped his folder, "I wrote several pieces and showed them to him. He was impressed by them and even though they were in Japanese, he knew they'd be a hit in America as well."  
_

_"So your debuting in Japan with these new pieces?"  
_

_Samurai junior gave a nod, "Yeah." Ryoma flashed a small smile, "These are group pieces, I wrote them for the team, do you think they would want to perform them?" he had already planned the choreography and everything, so it'll be a huge let down if they didn't want to do it.  
_

_Nanjiroh snorted, "Of course, Seishounen no baka, especially that redhead, I bet he'd be the most excited." crossing his arms, the ex tennis pro grinned, "So what kind of songs did you write?"  
_

_"About my time with them and everything that I've learned because of them and everything in between. I'm thankful to them for opening my eyes to how much fun tennis actually is when it's not centered around just defeating you." Ryoma glared at his father for a moment, "So this is my thanks to them."  
_

_Rinko smiled, "That's very nice of you, Ryoma. I'm sure they'll be very supportive of you and appreciative for all you hard work." her eyes shinned with a curious light, wondering what sort of song her son wrote for these friends of his, "Can I see what some of your pieces, Ryoma?"  
_

_Ryoma shrugged and handed the folder to his mother, "Sure." he replied, "Tell me what you think of them, kaa-san, I know Kyou-ssensei said they were good, but I want to know your thoughts as well."  
_

_Giving her son a nod, she opened the folder to the first song on the pile. 'Seigaku Victory: Omae wa Seigaku no hashira ni nare.' reading through the lyrics, she __blinked in surprise before a smile curled her lips,, "This is nice." she whispered causing Ryoma to glance at her then at the paper she was holding. "Your Seigaku's pillar, right?"  
_

___"Aa, buchou told me that's what he'd like me to be, but it wasn't till Nationals that I understood what it meant and I told him, I'd take the position from him in the end. After my match with Rikkaidai's buchou, he gave me the title of Seigaku's pillar." he pointed at the paper, "Thats actually two parts of two different songs. The first is victory and the other is a song I wrote for buchou, __omae wa Seigaku no hashira ni nare_."  


___Nanjiroh chortled from the other side, "Your very sentimental aren't you seishounen, so adorable." he teased, ruffling his sons hair, earning him an annoyed look from the said boy, "And I agree with your mother, your friends will like it." Ryoma hid a smile at his fathers words, nodding his head in thanks, Nanjirou saw it though and grinned, turning his head away.  
_

___Rinko giggled at her boys before turning her attention towards the folder filled with lyrics, "Are all these for your teammates, Ryo-chan?" Her questioned earned a nod from the prince. Flipping to the next page she read the title, 'Crystal.' moments later a squeal escaped her throat causing her husband and son to turn and stare at her in surprise. "So beautiful!" she declared. "I want to hear you sing this, Ryoma!"  
_

_Ryoma sweat-dropped, "Kaa-san, maybe later." he replied, and after much pleading on Rinko's behalf, she finally gave up but made Ryoma promise to sing it to her when they got home; to which he agreed.  
_

_Ryoma decided to rest up knowing he might not get any for a while when they reached Japan. And he couldn't wait._

* * *

_Hours later find the Echizen leaving the airport, Nanjiroh was grumbling about one of his bags being stolen, Ryoma ignored him as he placed his pet carrier beside the stone wall, glancing towards his parents, "Should I stop a taxi, kaa-san?"  
_

_Rinko shook her head, "Not yet, your father and I are going to talk with the lady over there and see if she knows what happened to your fathers bag or we'll be stuck listening to him whine all the way home." she giggled, "There's a vending machine over there, go get you something cold to drink Ryo and we'll be right back."  
_

_Ryoma gave a nod and headed towards the vending machine to get him a grape ponta when a loud screech tore his attention away from his destination and upon the noise, but before he could do anything, much less comprehend what was about to happen, he felt pain rip through his body, there was a sensation of being airborne before being slammed into something more painful then whatever hit him, blackness evaded his sight shortly afterwards and he welcomed it.  
_

_Nanjirou and Rinko were heading out of the airport, the former pouting that the bag with all his 'precious babies' were missing and that someone had stolen it while the latter shook her head. The sound of tire screeching was heard causing the two to look in the direction, their eyes widen when they saw the car heading towards their son. _

_Rinko cried out, a weak sounding 'Ryoma' passed through her lips, knowing that even if she had yelled it would have made no difference, the car was too close to dodge. Nanjiroh took off just as the car made contact with his precious son sending him flying back several feet only stopping once his frail body had made contact with one of the stone pillars. _

_Screams were heard but Nanjiroh paid them no attention, dropping to his knees beside his son. He [placed his trembling hand upon his son's head pulling when he felt something wet and sticky and swallowed a gasp when he saw red. Staring at his son, he saw that blood was beginning to pool around his small form. _

_Rinko fell against him, burying her head against his side. Her whispered cries were muffled, but he knew what she was repeating. 'Ryoma. Looking up Nanjiroh searched for the bastard who had hit his son, but the car was no where in sight, causing a growl of anger to escape his mouth. He'll find that idiot and make him pay. Who the hell drove like a maniac at an airport anyways? _

_ A young man wearing the security uniform from the airport stepped up next to him, telling him the police and ambulance had been contacted and were on there way.  
_

_**~End Flashback~**_

Eiji looked up, his eyes over flowing with tears, "Ochibi-chan missed us as well?"

"You eight were the main reason he wanted to return so badly. He missed you guys just as much as you obviously missed him." whispered Rinko as she clutched at her husbands clothes.

Oishi wrapped his arms around Eiji, head lowered, "We've been waiting for this day from the moment he left us. When we got the call that he was returning, all of us had been 'over the moon', there was even a party to celebrate his return to us." not being able to continue, the vice captain, buried his face within his partners red hair.

Fuji's blue eyes gazed over Ryoma's body, "How badly is he hurt? Did the doctors tell you anything?" he questioned, taking in the bruises and the bandages with anger burning in his heart. He would make the culprit pay for this.

Rinko buried her face against her husbands chest, body shaking. Her reaction to the question left the teens with a sick feeling in the pit of their stomach, dread and fear overwhelmed them as they turned there attention towards Nanjiroh.

"The doctors said if Ryoma awakes from his coma, he will never be able to walk again." Nanjirou looked up at the boys, "He'll be bedridden for the rest of his life."

The Seigaku regulars eyes widened. _"No!"_

* * *

___For those of you who has watched Tenimyu, you'll recognize the songs I'll be using in this story. I've been feeling a bit nostalgic ever seen I rediscovered my Tenimyu folder in my youtube account, and decided to spice up this fic using some of the songs. This is mostly in dedication to my favorite cast. The first cast: Yanagi, Kimeru, TakaEiji, MoriEIji, Nagayan, Tuti, Abe, Naoya, Sota and Yuya._

_Tenma_


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: Broken dreams_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, Tenma no ouji_

_(Revised and rewritten)_

* * *

Two weeks. That's how long Ryoma's been in his coma and they refused to leave the room; the only time they left were to check in with their parents, take a shower, eat, attend school just long enough to get their class work/ homework and for practice, they knew Ryoma wouldn't want them missing that, but other then that you'd find the eight lounged around Ryoma's hospital room, hoping that he'd wake up. But no matter what, everything remained the same.

Glancing at the clock, Eiji groaned when he saw the time before placing his head against the bed, "Do we have to go to practice today Tezuka? It's not the same without ochibi-chan., besides we can afford a break for today can't we?" the redhead glanced at the team captain imploringly.

"We need to go today." Tezuka stated, earning groans from Momoshiroh and Eiji while Kaidoh hissed and the others released sighs of defeat, they had hoped, "Not because we need the practice, it's because Hyotei and Rikkai are coming to the school for the practice match that we scheduled last month."

"What are we going to do? They were coming to greet Ryoma and to play against him. You think we should tell them about Ryoma's condition?" Asked Taka as he, and the rest of the group turned towards Tezuka to gauge his reaction.

"We'll talk to Ryuuzaki-sensei, as well as Nanjiroh-san and Rinko-san before doing anything." Tezuka responded motioning for his team to leave. As soon as they were out, Tezuka turned towards the bed, "Wake up soon Ryoma and prove these doctors wrong. Show them that you're strong; that a mere car accident is not going to stop you from being the best. You're going to be able to walk again, and play tennis. After all you're Echizen Ryoma, Seigaku's pillar of support and there is nothing you can't do." with those words the captain stepped out of the room closing the door softly behind him.

A finger twitched and heavy lidded eyes slowly peeked open revealing glowing golden eyes for a mere second before they closed again. Mouth opened, mouthing a single word before everything went silent again. 'Buchou!"

* * *

Nodding his head in understanding, Tezuka stepped out of the coach's office and proceeded towards the courts, where his team was waiting for an answer, while Hyotei and Rikkaidai just wanted answers. As soon as he was in sight, his team abandoned whatever they were doing and ran towards him, each wanting to know what their coach said.

Oishi was the first to question him, "What did they say, Tezuka?"

A nod of his head was the only answer they got. It was the only they needed to let them know they'd gotten the permission. The team shared a glance before looking at their captain again. "Are we going to talk about this in the clubroom?"

Tezuka nodded, "You guys start heading there and I will let Atobe and Yukimura know the situation." The team nodded and walked off gaining confused looks from the Hyotei and Rikkaidai teams.

"Tezuka, what is the meaning of this? We came to have a surprise match with Echizen only to arrive here and the entire Seigaku team is nearly fifteen minutes late, not to mentioned that Echizen hasn't been here at all since your arrival and during the middle of practice you left only to arrive and your whole team is leaving. Ore-sama demands to know what is going on!"

Yukimura gave a nod of his head, "Yes Tezuka, you and your team are acting really strange. Is everything alright?" the blue haired captain, narrowed his eyes. Whatever had happened, was bad, he knew that much. "Where is Echizen-kun?"

"All will be explained in the clubroom, let's go. The rest of my team are waiting for us there." with that said Tezuka turned and walked off with both Rikkai and Hyotei following curiously behind him.

**~..~**

Once everyone was settled and Seigaku had their attention, Oishi decided to address the issue at hand. "I know all of you came here to see Ryoma and must be wondering why we're all acting weird. Different. Not ourselves"

Nods met that statement. They did want to know why Echizen wasn't present' most of them wanted a rematch with the younger male and some wanted to test their own abilities against him.

"Well there was an accident." started Oishi as he closed his eyes and gripped Eiji's hand tightly within his own, knowing the redhead was already beginning to tear-up at the mere mention of what happened, the rest of the team was the same, all of them had had closed their eyes or turned their heads away not wanting to look at anyone or anything.

Rikkai and Hyotei stared in shock.

"Accident?" asked Yukimura

Oishi nodded his head "Two weeks ago, the day Ryoma arrived back here, a car struck him while he was waiting for his parents. The car was speeding, jumped the curb, hit Ryoma and drove off like nothing happened."

The room was silent for a moment before Fuji continued seeing as Oishi was busy trying to comfort the crying Eiji, He elaborated to what Oishi had said adding in the details of the accident "Ryoma is in a coma and hasn't woken since the accident." whispered Fuji "The doctors told us, should he ever wake up..." The fact that Fuji trailed off made the regulars of Hyotei and Rikkai flinch they knew whatever was coming next, it was not going to be something good and mentally braced themselves for the news. "He will never be able to play tennis again."

* * *

Crying. Loud scream. And the sound of banging was the first thing they heard upon nearing the hospital room. It had been a few hours since they left the school and like always they stopped by Kawamura's sushi to pick up dinner before heading towards the hospital to eat in the room. But today would be different if those noises were of any around they noticed that it was coming from Ryoma's room and took off down the hall. Arriving at the room, they stood frozen in surprise at the sight in front of them.

Sitting up in bed was Ryoma, his head buried in his hands and sobs poured from his throat. To the side of the room was his mom crying into her husbands chest who was staring at his son in sorrow. "It's not true. Your lying," were the whimpered words.

It was than that they knew. Ryoma knew the truth. And he wasn't taking it well. A doctor approached the bed, a needle held in his hand. Ryoma sensing the movement rose his head and hissed at him. "Get away from me! Don't touch me!" he yelled, his face was tear stained, his eyes red and puffy. But the doctor paid no heed to Ryoma's protest and made a move to grab the boy.

Hearing Ryoma's cries, seeing him thrusting and flaying around. Protectiveness surged within the eight teens. Dropping their bags and placing their food beside it, they ran towards the bed blocking the doctors from approaching their baby further.

Tezuka walked towards the bed to try to calm the hysteric boy, "Ryoma!"

Ryoma froze, his arms dropped upon the bed and he rose his head to look at the voice, "Buchou." he cried out. "They lie buchou. They say I can't play tennis anymore. That I would never be able to walk again. Their lying. Why are they lying?"

Tezuka sat on the edge of the bed and moved his arms to wrap them around the younger boy bringing him into his chest. Burying his face into the younger boys hair. Eiji fell into Oishi and cried not being able to handle seeing his ochibi like this. The rest of the team shot the doctors a glare before heading towards their teammates.

They watched solemnly as their baby trembled within their captains arms looking more like a child than he ever did before. Not being able to stand the sight of their prince like this the team closed the remaining distance between them and wrap their arms around Eiji, Oishi, Tezuka and the boy in their captains arms.

"Their lying" was whispered through sobs. And their arms tightened. No matter what Ryoma would be able to walk again, they'll make sure of it.

* * *

_Ryoms will get better, but he just awoke and was told he'd never be able to walk again, which means never playing tennis again, or dancing for that matter, I think he's entitled to having an emotional break down before he tries to overcome this hurdle placed before him. And he will walk again.  
_

_Tenma_


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: Broken dreams_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, Tenma no ouji_

_(Revised and rewritten)_

* * *

_"He would never be able to play tennis again."_

The silence in the Rikkai bus were deafening, each member were silent, lost within their own thoughts. The last words Seigaku spoke to them before departing, leaving their coach to lock the clubroom doors. Those words were heavy and they didn't know how to react to such words.

Shaking his head, Yukimura closed his eyes. In a way, he could relate to the younger boy in the respect of being told they'd never be able to play the sport that they both loved. The doctors said Echizen had a good chance of never being able to walk again, and Yukimura couldn't think of anything worse then that, but the doctors didn't know the boy, Echizen Ryoma had Seigaku, and a will of fire that burned brightly. He'll overcome any obstacle that stood in front of him. He had no doubt the prince of tennis will raise up again, especially if he had the support of those around him.

A muffled sob pulled the captain from his thoughts, and he turned his attention towards the sound, and his eyes softened. Kirihara Akaya was nicknames a devil by many because of his aggressive tennis style, but it was far from the truth. Kirihara was really childish and innocent in some things, and was quite empathetic to those close to him, and Echizen Ryoma was one such person. "Are you alright, Akaya?"

The younger boy nodded, his face buried within his arms, hiding the tears, "I'm fine, Mura-buchou." came the muffled reply, but the team knew better. They knew he wasn't fine, though they respected his decision and didn't wish to pry, "Mura-buchou..."

"Yes, what is it, Akaya?"

Kirihara lifted his head, green eyes staring into indigo ones, "Can..." he trailed off a bit, chewing on his lower lip, "Can we visit Echizen-kun in the hospital tomorrow? I want to see him?" he whispered.

The regulars rose their heads at the question and stared at their captain. They too wanted to know if it would be alright. Yukimura blinked his his eyes before he nodded, "That sounds like a good idea." smiling softly at the teams brat, he gave a small nod, "We can visit him tomorrow, after practice." The team sighed and leaned back into their seats. They couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

_With _

_Hyotei_

* * *

_"He would never be able to play tennis again."_

It had to be some type of joke, there was just no way that brat could possibly be... Atobe couldn't finish those thoughts; it was just too impossible for something like that to happen, especially to someone he knew. 'Never play tennis again.' something like that was just not possible to think about, you think Echizen Ryoma and you automatically think of tennis. The car could have killed Ryoma and that would've been allot more merciful than this. Around the Hyotei bus several soft sniffles were heard, generally from Gakuto, Ohtori and Jirou's directions.

"Keigo?"

Atobe glanced at his blue haired friend, "Yes. What is it Yuushi, ahn?"

Oshitari cleared his throat, adjusting his glasses. "We should go to the hospital and visit him. We may be rivals on the court but off of it, we are all friends and I know even you care for the brat, Keigo."

Atobe closed his eyes, "Ore-sama thinks that is a good idea."

After that was said the bus fell into silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

_With the_

_Echizen couple_

* * *

Nanjiroh glared at the doctor, "What was that, huh?" he motioned towards the charts held in the man's hand, "You said Ryoma's throat was hurt, that you didn't think he'd ever be able to talk again, but as you just bore witness to, he could use his vocal chords just fine." the ex pro hissed.

The doctor sighed, "I don't what I can say to you, Echizen-san." closing her eyes the doctor shook her head, "When he was in surgery, his throat and his legs had been two of the main problem, but it is possible that we might have made some type of mistake, or overlooked something," Kisa placed the chart on the table, opening her eyes she stared at the couple before her, mouth opening to say something else, she was interrupted.

Rinko stared at the woman, "A mistake. This is my son's life your talking about. Your not suppose to be making mistakes like that, not like that." she took a shuddering breath of air, "How could you tell someone there son might become mute by an accident, when it isn't even true." brown eyes filled with tears, "What about his legs?" she demanded, "Are those mistakes on your part as well?" she crossed her arms, brown eyes narrowed, "Should we not be surprise when he starts walking again?"

Kisa folded her arms across the table, "No, I'm positive we were right about his legs. All the test are negative for movements. He'll never be able to move them, lease of all to walk." glancing at the folder, she sighed, "I'm sorry about the earlier mistake, but I don't want you getting your hopes up about his legs as well."

Nanjiroh glared, "We'll see about that, you were incompetent enough to mess up the first test, and there's a chance this one was just as wrong." with that said he stood from his seat, "Come on Rinko." With a nod of her head, Rinko swept her hands across the table before folding them behind her back as she stood to follow her husband, as she turned, she made sure her arms were placed in front of her.

Glancing at the doctor, Rinko frowned, "I'm calling a family doctor in Germany, when he get's here, I'm removing my son from your care. I'll wait to pass judgement upon my sons legs until he can verify what you claim." with that said Rinko left the room.

* * *

_With the _

_Seigaku regulars_

* * *

Nothing made sense anymore. The doctors said he'd be bedridden for the rest of his life, never to walk again and that included never playing tennis and never being able to dance again. The though of losing two of his life's passion hurt him. Turning his head, he glanced at the window while the rest of the Seigaku team sat around him.

Eiji walked over holding a bento, "Ochibi, eat please." the redhead pleaded placing the dish in front of the younger male. "You have to eat something." Turning his head, Ryoma stared blankly at the tray of food offered to him before turning his head away.

"Ryoma" Fuji walked over and kneeled in front of the younger boy "Please talk to us. Tell us how you're feeling. Cry, scream, please do something, but don't ignore us, we want to help you but we won't be able to unless you tell us what's going on or how you're feeling."

Ryoma turned to glance at the older tensai, "Do you think those doctors are right? Will I really never be able to walk again. I don't want to be bedridden for the rest of my life." the boy lowered his head, tears filling his eyes, "And if by some miracle I do learn to walk again, I'll never be as good as I was."

Eiji and Fuji wrapped their arms around the younger male, "No you won't be the same as before." whispered Fuji, "You'll be better then you ever was. This is just another hurdle in your path to greatness Ryoma and once you make this jump, the world will know what we've always known." Fuji lowered his head, lips grazing the boys ears, "They'll know how amazing you are." Ryoma returned the hug, eyes darting towards the dresser.

"I never told you the reason for my returning early, did I? You knew about my wishing to see you guys but what you didn't know and what my parents didn't say." pulling away from the tensai and the acrobat, Ryoma glanced at the rest of his friends, "I did have another reason, and that was because I wanted to share a part of me you didn't know existed." opening the dresser drawer, Ryoma pulled out a olive green file folder. "Growing up I had many talents that I explored. Dancing, singing and tennis. I made a career out of all three." Ryoma glanced at his friends, "Anyways I went to America to visit with my manager, he said I had performances booked solid for the next six months that I couldn't cancel."

The group stared at Ryoma in shock. They never expected this.

"Last month was the last and I spoke to my manager about some new songs I wanted him to look over, these were going to be my debut in Japan, so the lyrics are in Japanese. He looked through them and thought they were good." Ryoma shrugged, "He asked what inspired the lyrics and I told him, my friends in Japan did and how I wanted to perform these with you guys." The group gaped at the news and Ryoma smirked, "He had no problems with them since I was the singer, song writer and the choreographer, I told him I'd direct you guys; show you the dance moves and see if you had any talent in singing." Ryoma smirked. "I wanted this to be a group type thing you know, as opposed to just being a tennis team."

Fuji giggled, "That sounds like fun," he replied placing a hand under his chin, while Eiji bounced around, agreeing with what Fuji had said. "And dances? You dance as well?" Instead of answering the question, Ryoma pointed to the box near the television and the group turned to look at what he was pointing at. "What are those? Movies?" Ryoma shook his head.

"Tapes of your dances?" Questioned Tezuka, glancing from the box then towards the younger boy on the bed, to which Ryoma gave a nod of his head.

Fuji smiled, "Many talents our baby has." he eyed the folder in the boys hand, "What is in the folder, Ryo-chan? Are they perhaps the songs you've written for us?" at the question, Ryoma gave a nod of his head in affirmative. "Hm, what sort of songs did you write for us?"

Ryoma ducked his head a bit, "Well the songs are just things I've written while observing your interactions with each other." he opened the folder and pulled out a vanilla colored folder and opened it revealing a stack of papers. "Some of these are finished, some are in the process."

"Like what sort of things?" Oishi asked.

The prince of tennis grabbed a sheet of paper randomly and glanced at it, "Just things." he repeated, "For instance," he held up the paper, "this is dedicated to Eiji-senpai and Oishi-senpai." he handed it towards the blushing vice captain before picking up another one, "And this one is for the friendly rivalry between Eiji-senpai and Fuji-senpai." two papers were taken from the pile, "There's one for Momo and Kaidoh." sorting through the papers he picked up three more, "This one is about Taka-senpai when he's in burning mode, Inui-senpai and his data, and buchou's Yudan sezu ni ikou." Ryoma smiled at the laughter that came forth at the last thing he said, while Tezuka's lips twitched as he glanced at the paper that was handed to him, "There's also some other pieces about the team in general."

Fuji, who was looking through the lyrics smiled, "This is nice, Ryo-chan and it really does sound like Eijiko and I." glancing towards the boy, he smile widened, "I wouldn't mind hearing you sing them." blue eyes glittered a bit at the prospect, and Eiji bobbed his head up and down.

"Sing ochibi-chan!" the redhead chanted, "I want to hear you."

Ryoma stared at the redhead and the brunet for a while before glancing at the others who were looking just as excited as the two, some were hiding the fact well though.  
Not wanting to disappoint them, Ryoma shrugged and flipped through the papers trying to find a good one.

* * *

_Those of you who know Tenimyu, and it's songs: What's your favorite cast? Songs?  
_

_I have too much favorite songs, most of them from my favorite cast, the first, though I have some from the third (and second).  
_

_Tenma_


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: Broken dreams_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, Tenma no ouji_

_(Revised and rewritten)_

* * *

Echizen Nanjirou and his wife Echizen Rinko were very proud of their son. Ryoma, wasn't what most parents would expect from their child, but to them, he was perfect. They loved everything about their son even his snarky, bratty, cocky and at time disinterested attitude. And nothing anyone would say could ever change that.

Nothing!

Rinko grinned maniacally scaring her husband by the sight. "Oi, Rinko-chan, are you alright? Why are you smiling like that?" he questioned. "Did you do something you weren't suppose to do?" The only answer he received was a wider smile, that caused him to sigh, "What did you do?"

She moved her arm to reveal a medical chart, with the name 'Echizen Ryoma' on the side. "I'm going to call my brother and fax over Ryoma's medical examination, and see what he thinks about this. I took it when the doctor wasn't looking." she grinned widely, "Now let's go look for a fax machine."

Nanjiroh rubbed his head, 'I wonder if I should get in touch with our lawyer, this has got to be illegal." the ex tennis pro glanced at his wife, and smiled lightly, "You know dear, for a lawyer, you sure like breaking the law, which is why we have to have a family lawyer to bail you out."

Rinko giggled, "Hey if that doctor did her job right, I wouldn't need to be doing something illegal, but since she is so incompetent, I need to take matters into my own hands. She was wrong about his throat being damaged, and if there is a chance, even if it's .1 percent, that he will be able to walk again, that is something I'm willing to risk."

Smiling, Nanjiroh nodded, "Okay, let's go and look for that fax machine and while we are doing that, why don't you call that brother of yours and tell him what's been going on, before you start sending him medical papers."

"Good idea anata." with that said, Rinko pulled out her phone.

* * *

_With the _

_Seigaku regulars_

* * *

"Sing ochibi-chan." The redhead urged, earning him a disapproving look from his partner, who lightly reprimanded the acrobat about Ryoma just waking up and that he shouldn't be doing a lot right now.

Fuji hummed, his thumb and pointer finger curled against his chin, "Oishi is right, Eijiko, Ryoma-chan did just wake up, we shouldn't pressure him into doing some thing his body isn't ready for." the tensai stated. "Not unless Ryoma feels alright enough to do so." the brunet smiled.

Ryoma shrugged, he didn't particularly care, either way he's going to get hounded by his teammates to sing, whether it be now or later, so maybe he should just get it over with now, but then it might have to do it again later. If he could, he'd be hitting his head right about now. 'Why did I have to have such persistent friends?' "If it'll get you to quite down Eiji-senpai, then fine." he replied amongst the cheers of his louder friends, to which he rolled his eyes at, but a small smile made it's way across his lips, just as the door to his room slid open causing all eyes to turn towards the couple.

"Ryoma, how are you doing sweetie?" Rinko walked towards the bed, "Are you in any pain?" Shaking his head, Ryoma told her he was going alright. Moving her eyes, she stared at the folder in surprise. "You told them?"

Ryoma nodded his head, "Yeah." he whispered, "They wanted me to sing one of my songs." he glanced at the papers before glancing at his mother. "I could sing that song you wanted to hear before the accident. I never got to sing it for you, kaa-san."

Rinko grinned and sat down beside Fuji, "I can't wait to hear it, Ryoma."

Glancing towards the rest of the rooms occupants, Ryoma nodded his head, "Alright, this song is called 'Crystal.'" he whispered as he began to sing. His voice was light, feminine and thick with emotions that captivated the group.

_Jibun to no tatakai  
Kodoku to iu na no FIGHTER  
Wokime mo furazu ni iku ze  
Furi kaeru hima nado nai sa  
_

_Mainchi no tatakai  
Makete wa naranai PRESSURE  
Chouten ni tatsu tame ni wa hashiri tsuzuke nakyo ikenai  
_

_Chi no nijimu youna doryoku wa kirei na hitosuji no ase ni naru  
Kitto __kitto __sonna ase wa CRYSTAL  
Eikou wo atsumete niji kagayaku  
_

_Aite wo uchi makasu  
Yousha wa shi nai ze GET YOU  
Shoubu ni chuucho wa nai sa hijyou na okite ga aru dake  
_

_Shounu ga tsuita toki  
Aite wo tataeru BLESS YOU  
RIVAL wa taisetsu da ze  
Kimi ga ita kara gambareta  
_

_Nikushimi no youna jyounetsu  
Sore wa itsuka yuujyou ni kawaru  
Dakara ima wa kimi wo itsumeru  
Dochira ka ga shouri wo tsukami toru made  
_

_Chi no nijimu youna doryoku wa kirei na hitosuji no ase ni naru  
Kitto sonna ase wa CRYSTAL  
Eikou wo atsumete niji kagayaku  
Kitto kitto sonna ase wa CRYSTAL  
Eikou wo atsumete niji kagayaku_

Rinko, Fuji, Eiji, Oishi, Momo and Taka had tears in their eyes by the end of the song while Nanjirou, Tezuka, Kaidoh and Inui had small smiles on their face.

"Wai! So beautiful ochibi-chan, your voice and the song." The redhead wrapped his arms around the younger boy, "I want you to sing more, nya." which garnered agreements from the rest of the group while Ryoma stared at them blankly before turning his attention towards the folder.

"Most of these songs were meant to be sang as a group, but, I guess I could find something that don't really need everyone?" the boy replied after a long pause, causing the hyper members of the group to cheer at the answer while the others looked pleased by his answer.

Fuji smiled, "Saa, you wrote songs for all of us to sing together?"

Ryoma glanced at the tensai, "Well more and less, the eight of you. The only song I wrote about me are my feelings concerning that baka I have to call a father." this earned him a mock pout from the said baka and a mutter of 'baka seishounen, and so uncute.' which went ignored as he glanced at the papers in his hand before eying the sheet in front of his buchou. "Hm, I know just what I'll sing next." he declared.

* * *

_Somewhere _  
_else in Germany_

* * *

A young man glanced at his watch and sighed. Sometimes he hated flights, they always seem to be delayed for one reason or another. Leaning back against the chair, he glanced at the papers in his hand. When his aunt called asking for a favor, he didn't think it would be for something like this. Narrowing his eyes, the auburn haired man stared at the chart, eyes scanned each and every word, took in the charts and every thing and nearly flew the folder to the ground in anger. That doctor wasn't trying to help his nephew, he was positive about that. Or whoever was in charge of him, didn't bother to read through the notes properly and misread something.

'Flight 504 to Japan is boarding now. Flight 504 to Japan.'

Standing up, the cinnamon eyed man slid the folder into his briefcase while picking up his duffel bag. It looked like he'll have his work cut out for him when he arrives in Japan. 'Hold on Ryoma. Your going to be just fine!' were his thought, as he headed towards the boarding line.

* * *

_Back with_

_the Seigaku team_

_and the Echizen couple  
_

* * *

Ryoma picked up the paper he was looking at earlier. "How about I sing the song I wrote for buchou." he smiled and glanced at the said boy with a small smile. "Yudan sezu ni ikou, ne." he placed the paper down and began singing, and just like before it spellbound the group listening.

_Yudan sezu ni ikou oretachi wa mada mada_  
_Ki wo hikishimete ikou suki wo miseruna_  
_Katsu ka makeruka wa tatakau mono no kokoro ga keshidai_

_Arata na kessoku arata na kizuna_  
_Teni te wo kasanete mugen no POWER umi dashite yukou_

_Yudan sezu ni ikou Hansei wa hitsuyou da_  
_GUTS wo himete ikou eri wo tadase yo_  
_Zenshin zenrei omae no soko chikara wo misete kure_

_Arata na kessoku arata na kizuna_  
_Teni te wo kasanete mugen no POWER umi dashite yukou_  
_Yaruze!_  
_Oretachi no atarashii START da!_

"Ochibi-chan, wai, that was so good! I can't believe you made what Tezuka always tells us into a song, nya. A very beautiful one at that!" The redhead locked the first year in a hug, but being mindful not to hold him too tight. "Now I want to hear you sing mine and Fujiko song."

Oishi tugged on his partner, "Not today, Eiji, maybe some other time. Ryoma already sang two songs for us, so let him be for now, okay." the vice captain replied, which earned him a sulky nod in response.

"Very nice." Fuji nodded, a wide smile as he glanced towards his friend, his smile widening, "What do you think of your song, Tezuka, beautiful ne. And he captured it magnificently."

Tezuka didn't even bother to respond to Fuji baiting, as he stared at the younger boy, awe was apparent and the group didn't need to ask, to know he was, it was written so plainly in his eyes.

Rinko clapped her hands, "That's wonderful Ryoma, oh and before I forget, your uncle Haru is coming from Germany to see you. I called him to get a second opinion about your medical care."

Ryoma furrowed his brows, "A second opinion?"

Nanjiroh patted the boys head, "We just want to make sure these doctors are right about everything they told us, seishounen. Haru is going to come by as soon as he arrives in Japan." Tezuka, Inui and Fuji eyed the couple. There was a story there and they wanted to know what it was.

Standing up the three asked to speak to the two outside. And getting the affirmative, the Fuji told their friends they'll be right back, which earned them confused looks before they nodded their heads, knowing if it was something important, they'll be told about it afterwards.

* * *

_____**English Translation to Crystal: **  
_

_____It's a fight against myself, I'm a fighter named 'Solitude'_

_____I'll keep moving on there's no time for looking back  
_

_____It's a non-stop fight. I cannot be defeated, it's a pressure.  
_

_____In order to stand tall at the top, I must keep on running  
_

_____A hard working effort will turn into a beautiful sweat_

_____Yes, that sweat is called crystal  
_

_____Gather the glory and it's shinning on the rainbow.  
_

_____Defeat the opponent. I show no mercy to anybody. I'll get you  
_

_____No hesitating in my game. Only the heartless rule exists.  
_

_____Bless you. Praise the opponent after the game.  
_

_____Rivals are important. I couldn't have gone this far without you._

_____A passion that burns like hatred,  
_

_____will turn into a friendship someday.  
_

_____So I'll pressure you  
_

_____Until one of us grabs a victory  
_

_____A hard working effort will turn into a beautiful sweat  
_

_____Yes, the sweat is called crystal  
_

_____Gather the glory and it's shinning on the rainbow  
_

_____Yes, the sweat is called crystal  
_

_____Gather the glory and it's shinning on the rainbow._

_**English translation for Yudan sezu ni ikou: **_

_Stay focused. We have ways to go._

_Don't let your guard down. Stay alert._

_Win or lose, it's all up to the challenger._

_New unity. New bond._

_Lay our hands together and let's create an infinite power._

_Stay focused. Re-examining yourself is necessary._

_Keep your guts inside. Straighten yourself._

_With all your might, show the world your potential._

_New unity. New bond._

_Lay our hands together and let's create an infinite power._

_Will do it!_

_It's our new beginning._

_Tenma_


	6. Chapter 6

_Title: Broken dreams_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, Tenma no ouji_

_(Revised and rewritten)_

* * *

Ryoma giggled a bit, ducking his head slightly in embarrassment while the rest of the group chuckled. "Ryo-chan is so kawaii." Fuji whispered nuzzling the boys hair with his nose, causing said boy to turn pink. "Saa, your parents went to get your uncle, are you nervous?"

The prince of tennis gave a shrug, "Not really." he whispered. "I mean I already have the bad news right, I might be bedridden for the rest of my life, it can't get any worse then that, unless he confirms it."

Tezuka placed a hand on the boys shoulder, "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

As soon as those words were spoken a knock came upon the door, before it was slid open. "Ryoma." a man with auburn hair walked towards the bed, brown eyes shined as he stared at the small boy.

"Haru-oji-san." Ryoma greeted right before he was swept into strong arms. "Too tight, ji-chan." gasped Ryoma, who swore his back cracked. "Let go, your hurting me." Oishi and Taka pulled the man off of their kohai while Fuji and Tezuka asked him about his health, and he reassured them that he was fine.

Haru smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, anyways, your mother faxed me those medical papers that doctor filled out, but now I'm going to examine you myself and tell you what I find, okay?" Ryoma nodded his head, and squeaked when his uncle unceremoniously picked him up bridle style. "Now all of you stay here, we'll be back as soon as the test are done."

"Okay." the group nodded and glanced at Ryoma, "We'll be right here waiting for you get back okay, ochibi-chan." Eiji called out with a grin. "Ochibi-chan uncle, please take good care of out baby boy." the pleading in the boys voice was hard to miss and Haru gave a nod of his head before leaving the eight teens alone.

Inui walked towards the box by the T.V and picked it up, "While we're waiting for Ryoma and his uncle's return, let's watch some of these tapes to pass the time" he stated bringing the box to the bed and dumped the objects onto the bed, but some thing else came out as well, that wasn't a tape.

Fuji picked up the brunt orange colored envelope folder and opened it. Blue eyes slitted open a bit, "There discs." he replied to the unasked question, "I wonder what's on them." Fuji smiled, "Alright, let's watch some of those tapes, we can find out what these discs later." Eiji grinned and grabbed one and placed into the player and the group settled down to watch their little prince.

* * *

Atobe sighed and glanced at his teammates as they climbed into the back of the limo, he could tell each of the members were excited at the prospects of seeing how the brat was doing and if he had awoken yet. The presents that they each purchase were placed on the ground by the door.

"I hope Echizen-chan is alright!" Jirou stated, for once being wide awaken, the concern he was feeling for the young boy was evident by the fact he was not asleep. the rest of the team nodded their heads in silence.

Atobe crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm sure he's fine. This is Echizen Ryoma, that brat doesn't know how to give up." the rich heir furrowed his brows, "But I wonder how he'll react upon hearing the news"

* * *

Yukimura stepped onto the bus after all of his teammates boarded and watched in silence as they each gripped the gifts they brought. Akays glanced from the window towards the data man of their team, "Hey Yanagi-senpai, I wanted to ask you some thing." the teams brat took a deep breath, "What is the percentage that the brat will be alright? That he'd be up and make a full recovery despite what the doctors say?"

Yanagi glanced at the younger boy, "For anyone else the percentage is really low but for Echizen-kun who defies data at every turn, well I can't give you am accurant percentage for that Akaya, but what I can tell you is this, I'm 100% positive that Echizen-kun will fight against this and overcome this hurdle and when he does the tennis world better watch out He'll become an even greater opponent then he currently is."

At hearing those words, the solemn silence that had surrounded the atmosphere vanished and every one began tallking to each other about what they' say once they arrive at the hospital. Yukimura smiled, glad that everyone was in higher spirit.

What seemed like an eternity later, the Rikkai bus finally came to a stop at the hospital, and Yukimura stood up, "Let's go everyone." he watched as his team stood up and followed his lead, before leaving the bus, the captain told the bus driver he could do lunch or whatever before picking them up in half an hour to an hour.

Stepping off the bus, the Rikkai regulars ran into the Hyotei regulars who were just about to enter the hospital as well, "Oh your here as well, ahn." Atobe's arrogant drawl-like voice caused a tick mark to form on Sanada's forehead. He didn't know what it was but every time Atobe opened his mouth, Sanada found himself being annoyed. "Shall we go in together then."

With a smile Yukimura nodded and fell into step beside the Hyotei captain. Entering the hospital they headed towards the receptionist and asked her for Echizen Ryoma's room. Getting the room number and the floor, the two groups separated and took two elevators, meeting up again on the second floor they ran down the hall towards the last room.

Reaching the door they heard voices and cheering coming from within, curious, Oshitari knocked on the door, a while later, said door was slid open revealing Oishi standing there. "Rikkaidai and Hyotei." his response caused the rest of the Seigaku team to turn towards the direction.

"Saa, Ryoma-chan isn't here right now." Fuji called out, "I guess you could come and wait for his return, that is what your here for right. See him?"

Atobe gave a nod of his head, "Where is he, ahn?"

"Ochibi went to get an examination done." Eiji crossed his arms over his chest.

Kirihara nibbled on his bottom lip, gripping the gift he had gotten for the younger boy before glancing at the Seigaku team, "He's awake then?" When Fuji gave a nod, tears built up behind Akaya's eyes, "I'm glad he's alright." he whispered before finding himself held within the strong arms of his senpai.

Yukimura nodded, "He's alright, isn't he?"

Fuji gave a shrug. "We'll find out when he gets back." was the only answer given as the group settled around the room, "But, I guess you could join us in watching movies, while we are waiting."

"Movies? What kind of movies." Marut asked, popping his gum.

Eiji grinned, "Ochibi-chan dance films. His mom brought them over several weeks ago. It shows his practices, tournaments and challenges that he participated in since he was small." the redhead bounced, "Ochibi is a really good dancer."

Rikkai and Hyotei looked surprise by that and gaped at the news. Who would have thought Seigaku little brat prince was a dancer, certainly not them, then again Sanada didn't look like that type who'd like to dance the tango. The two group moved into the room more, and the Seigaku regulars made room for the two teams to sit on the spread out futon, so their rival team wouldn't be sitting on the cold, hard floor.

Making sure everyone was settled in, Oishi played the tape.

* * *

Haru fumed as he glared at the doctor in charge of his nephews case. "What is the meaning of this." he snarled, "You told my sister that my nephew had no feelings in his legs, that he'd never be able to walk again, but according to several test I just ran on him, his legs are fine." Cinnamon colored eyes narrowed, "With rehab and the right training, he'd be able to walk again." slamming his hands upon the desk, "I'm taking my nephew and will work with him, it's obvious that your a bunch of jokes. I wonder how many other family you screwed over." with that said, Haru whirled out of the office, heading towards the examination room where he left his nephew.

Ryoma glanced at his uncle when he came into the room. "Haru-ji-chan, what's going on? You left pretty quickly after you ran those test and did those other things. Is everything alright? Or are my legs really as damaged as they said it was?"

Haru shook his head, "No your fine, Ryoma." he reached over and patted the boys head, "Thats why I left. I needed to convey my anger towards that woman who was in charge of your case." Frowning, Haru crossed his arms, "Your mother was right in calling me, who knows what would've happened. You could of continued to believe you were unable to walk again."

Ryoma eyes brightened, "I'll be able to walk again. I'll be able to do all the things I've been able to do before the accident." the young boy stated with a smile, but frowned at the look his uncle shot at him, it worried him slightly.

"Ryoma, you'll be able to walk again for sure, but I don't know how you capabilities will be. It could go any which way, either you recover fully and regain everything you once had or you'll still be able to everything you love just not at the same intensity. We'll just have to get you through rehab and see just what your case is."

Ryoma nodded his head. "Okay."

"Good, I'll take you back to your room now and then get you signed out and then we're going to my house where I'll be working with you for however long you can hold out for." Haru smiled, picking his nephew up bridal style, "Your mom and dad are moving some of your things to the house. And I think those friends of us should come as well, they'll be good for motivational purposes and emotional support, besides I really doubt they'd let you go on your own after almost losing you."

"Yeah, so they'll be staying at the house as well?" Haru gave a nod and Ryoma gave a small hum, "I'll tell them when we get to the room, I'm sure there going to take the invitation though."

As they neared the room, laughter meant their ears, causing the two to share a confused look with each other, before Haru reached out and slid the door opened, to reveal the room pack full of teens crowding around the television. "Maa, what's going on in here." Haru called out, walking towards the bed.

Every pair of eyes turned at the sound of his voice, and Oishi pushed pause while Eiji and Fuji helped Haru with Ryoma. "So how was it? Is he going to be alright?" the tensai questioned taking the seat beside Ryoma while Eiji sat on the other side.

"I'm taking him with me after I get him signed out." was the only thing Haru said, he decided to let Ryoma tell his friends the good news. "I'll call my sister and tell her I'm taking you home." Ryoma gave a nod and watched as his uncle leave the room before turning his attention towards his teammates/ brothers and rival teams/ friends.

Momo placed a hand on the younger boys knee, "What did he say Ryoma? Are they damaged or not?" he whispered. He prayed every second, since hearing the news that the doctors were wrong, that the boy he considered a younger brother would be alright. That he'd be able to walk again.

Ryoma gave a small smile and nodded, "He said I'll be able to walk again and depending on how my rehab goes I might return to the same level I'd been playing at or at the worse, I'll still be able to walk and play tennis but not so well, and it might be the end for my dancing as well."

After hearing the news the room got really quite, everyone glanced towards the screen where it was paused to see Ryoma being hoisted into the air by several other boys who were dressed in the same style of clothes that he wore. The boy was, is, talented and to lose such a gift, it upset the gathered teens.

Eiji wrapped his arms around Ryoma, "No matter what Ochibi-chan, you'll be able to compete at the same level. We'll do everything we can to assist you in your rehab, you can count on us for anything." The redhead tightened his hold around the smaller boy, "I want to see you dance again."

Fuji gave a nod of his head, "Eijiko said it Ryo-chan. No matter what, even when you get sick and tired of us, we wont ever leave your side." the brunet wrapped his arms around the golden eyed boys waist. The rest of the team nodded their agreement.

"And you can count on us as well." Kirihara called out, "Even though we live in Kanagawa and that is a bit far off from Tokyo, we'll be here whenever you need help as well." To that statement, the rest of the Rikkai members gave their agreement and not to be outdone, Atobe voiced his own agreements as well.

Ryoma glanced at everyone before lowering his head, "Thanks." he whispered, just as the door opened, "Looks like I'm leaving first." he stated, reaching towards the drawer beside the bed, Ryoma pulled out his folder and took out a blank sheet of paper and a pen, scribbling some thing down before passing it to Tezuka, "That's where I'll be staying for now. My uncle thinks it would be a good idea for you guys to drop by sometimes."

Haru smiled, "That I do." he scooped his nephews small body up and frowned, "Your so small Ryoma. I've picked up girls younger then you who weighed more. But, I know you don't starve yourself, I've seen you eat and you eat allot. Hm."

"I'm fine." he glanced at his friends, "Can one of you take my box of films home, as well as the futons, blankets and the pillows; my parents would be able to come and get them today, or anytime soon." Ryoma shrugged. "You can bring the films when you come visit me at my new dwellings." The Seigaku team nodded their heads in agreement, wishing the boy well, and he turned his attention towards Rikkai and Hyotei, "And thanks for coming to visit me as ell. I appreciate it." he replied.

Bowing to the occupants of the room, Haru told them they might want to hurry and leave before they get kicked out since they isn't a patient in the room anymore. Atobe made a comment that everyone ignored.

Tezuka, Oishi, Momo, Kaidoh, Inui and Taka began folding the futons they had been using to sit one while they watched the tapes along with the blankets while placing the pillows on the bed so they wouldn't get in the way. Fuji and Eiji were putting the tapes away when Fuji picked up the brunt orange envelope folder. "Hm, we forgot to ask Ryo-chan about this." he commented placing the folder on top of the pile. "Oh well, maybe we can watch it later. It looks like a DVD."

Eiji nodded his head and stood back while Inui came over and picked up the box and placed it on the bed beside the pillows. "Kawamaru-san is coming to pick us up. Taka called him." the redhead and brunet nodded their heads.

"Hey we didn't get to give the brat our gifts." Niou called out. glancing towards the Seigaku members, "Hey can you hold on to these and give them to your brat when you see him." Oishi nodded and collected the wrapped presents and setting them into the box. "Hm, Marui's one might have to be unwrapped and placed in the freezer or something. He got Echizen a cake."

Oishi furrowed his brows, "You brought a comatose person a cake? That's strange, after all you had no means of finding out that Echizen had awaken. We found out after talking to you guys, when we returned to the hospital to check on him, he was already awake."

Niou snickered, "Marui is a sweet addict. He buys everyone cakes or cookies when the occasion calls for it. He even brought cake to his grandmothers funeral a few years ago."

Marui flushed beet red, "Shut up Niou." the redhead kicked the tricksters shin in annoyance, tossing a glance towards Yagyuu who was adjusting his glasses, "Really Yagyuu, how can you stand dating this freak?"

Yagyuu cleared his throat, adjusting his glasses, and narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend when he saw that oh so familiar smirk, "Not now Niou." he hissed before he returned his stare towards Marui, "Sometimes I don't know myself." he stated, ignoring the pout he got from his said boyfriend.

Oishi accepted the wrapped box that Marui handed over and nodded his thanks, "I'm sure Ryoma would love the cake, thank-you." the motherly vice captain stated as he glanced towards the rest of the team who were being given presents as well.

"That's good. I'm glad to see the Echizen-kun is alright." Marui stated, popping his bubble. "We were all worried about him. Akaya even cried." the redhead Rikkai regular pinched the younger boys cheek, ignoring the scowling unruly dark haired boy. "He hides it with his aggressive tennis style, but Akaya is such a kid, and he cries easily." At Marui's teasing, Niou joined in.

Akaya turned his attention towards Yukimura who smiled at the look, "If I wasn't mistaken I could have sworn the both of you were crying as well Marui, Niou, so leave Akaya alone." The two boys frowned while Hyotei and seigaku snickered at them.

When Kawamura-san arrived, everything was a blur. He came and helped carry out the futons and with the help from Hyotei and Rikkaidai it only took one trip. With promises to keep them updated on Ryoma's progress, the three team separated. The Seigaku regulars getting into Kawamura's van, Hyotei into Atobe's limo and Rikkaidai into there bus.

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_Rikkaidai and Hyotei made their appearance.  
_

_More songs in the next chapter. Again, the songs used is from Tenimyu, so if you want to listen to them, there on youtube. The songs are either from first Seigaku cast or the second cast; mostly first though.  
_

_Tenma  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Title: Broken dreams_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, Tenma no ouji_

_(Revised and rewritten)_

* * *

Seigaku entered Kawamura's carrying the futons, blankets and pillows along with the boxes. It was agreed that they would keep the stuff here since they spent most of there times at the Sushi bar anyways. Carrying the things up to the room, they stacked the futons near the far wall, the blankets on top of that and the pillows on the side.

Tezuka placed the box with the tapes near the T.V. and stood up, blinking when Fuji knelled and picked up the envelope, "Taka, can we borrow your television and DVD, I've been wanting to watch this for a while." the tensai questioned just as Oishi and Eiji entered the room, having been putting the cake in the freezer,

"What are you doing Fujiko?" Eiji asked bouncing towards his best friend and peering at the paper that fell out along with the CD's. Picking it up he stared at the words on the paper, "Japan debut demo, America debut demo, instrumentals, what does that mean?"

Inui adjusted his glasses, "They could only mean one thing Eiji." fixing the redhead with a stare, the data man continued, "These are DVD's of Ryoma's demonstrating or practicing his songs. If I have to warrant a guess, I'll even bet the songs he sang at the hospital are on the disc."

Fuji gave a nod as he picked up the one titled 'Japan debut' with a number on songs on the side. "Your right Inui. These are the songs he wrote for us, I recognized the titles from the folder he was holding at the hospital." walking towards the television he turned it one along with the DVD player while the others set up the futons. After everything was set, Fuji pressed play and took a seat between Eiji and Tezuka.

* * *

_"Ryoma stay still." a voice yelled out, "Now I've already read through your new lyrics for that Japan debut and I've got to say, they were good. I can't wait to hear you sing it. Can I ask you something?" _

_Ryoma turned and glared at the man, who was hidden from the camera's view, his lips pulled down a bit, "What is it?" he questioned walking towards the piano, "But it better not be anything lame, like that question you asked me about that stupid girl that was here a few weeks ago."  
_

_"In my defense, how was I suppose to know she was an obsessive stalker that followed you here and wasn't invited like she said she had been." A look was thrown towards the guy, before another voice, muffled, replied that he should have already known from past actions, "Whatever, anyways, my question is, who did you write these songs about? I know they mean allot to you, I've seen you smile just looking at the lyric sheets. Thinking about them?"  
_

_Ryoma hummed and turned his back to the camera. "My friends in Japan, there like older protective brothers. I care about them a lot." he whispered, glancing over his shoulder, "Should I start now, Kyou-sensei?"  
_

_Kyou must have nodded because Ryoma walked towards the mic, "For each song that you sing, I want you to tell whose it about. If you're going to debut in Japan then your going with the complete set. We'll make you a photo-book as well, 'The Prince' where it'll include several pictures of you, your songs, the dedication and all that, maybe even putting some pictures of your friends as well."  
_

_Ryoma made an annoyed noise before giving a nod, "Whatever. This song is titled, 'Yudan sezu ni ikou' I wrote this song in dedication to my buchou, Tezuka Kunimitsu."  
_

_The soft feminine voice of Ryoma flowed around the room, lasting for a little more then two minutes, before coming to an end, and a clapping sound was heard, "Very beautiful Ryoma! Please continue."  
_

_Ryoma glanced towards his folder, flipping through some of the lyrics to see which will be the best one to sing next. Finding the song he wanted he turned towards the camera and this 'Kyou' person, "This next one is called, 'Now and Forever. This song is dedicated to all of my friends in Japan. Tezuka Kunimitsu, Oishi Shuichiroh, Kikumaru Eiji, Fuji Syuusuke, Kawamura Takashi, Momoshiroh Takeshi, Kaidoh Kaoru and Inui Sadaharu." With that said, Ryoma opened his mouth, his lovely voice was tinged in sadness, captivating those in the room.  
_

_Tatakai wa kodoku na GAME_  
_Kakebbuchi girigiri yureru kokoro_  
_Isshun no suki wo tsuku tame ni wa_  
_Janen wo keshisari teki ni itten shuuchuu_  
_Samegiau shouri shinjite_  
_Ore ryuu no yarikata sore ga RULE_  
_Yowami wo miseru na tsukisusumuzo_  
_Ikiteru akashi omae ni oshiete yaruze_

_Ima te no todoku shiawase ja naku_  
_Ima taeru koto de mietekuru ashita_  
_Ima yorishireru eiko ja naku_  
_Ima ha wo kuishibari te ni ireru mirai_  
_Ima ima wo tsunagete eien ni shiyou!_

_Kisoiau RIVAL-tachi to_  
_Isshun no hitotoki tomo ni ikiru_  
_Maketaku wa nai to jibun takame_  
_Minna de mezasou eien to iu na no GOAL wo_

_Ima te no todoku shiawase ja naku_  
_Ima taeru koto de mietekuru ashita_  
_Ima yorishireru eiko ja naku_  
_Ima ha wo kuishibari te ni ireru mirai_  
_Ima ima wo tsunagete eien ni shiyou!_

_Ima te no todoku shiawase ja naku_  
_Ima taeru koto de mietekuru ashita_  
_Ima yorishireru eiko ja naku_  
_Ima ha wo kuishibari te ni ireru mirai_  
_Ima ima wo tsunagete eien ni shiyou!_

_NOW AND FOREVER!_

_"Very nice." Kyou spoke out, "Take a break Ryoma and then we'll continue after."  
_

_Ryoma gave a nod and moved away from the camera. "Are you sure the songs are alright?" he came back into focus holding a bottle of water, "This is going to be my debut in Japan and I want to make sure everything is perfect."  
_

_Kyou chuckled and appeared beside Ryoma. Shoulder length blond hair and green eyes, he was broad shouldered with a narrow waist. "There really good Ryoma. I'm sure your friends will love them." he replied taking the seat beside the boy. "After we get the songs recorded, you can head towards Japan and tell your friends every thing." At the look Ryoma tossed at him, the manager burst into laughter and patted the boys head, "Really Ryoma, I've been your manager since you first debuted, I know you like the back of my hand. Most of the songs you wrote aren't really for you to sing, hm."  
_

_Ryoma lowered his head, "Heh, you caught that did you?"  
_

_"Of course." Kyou nodded, "Let's continue. I'll give you a month after you arrive at Japan to get everything ready. I'll take care of the rest." Nodding, the prince got to his feet and headed towards the mic again. "Okay, how about the song I wrote for Inui Sadaharu; Data wa uso o Tsukanai. It's suppose to be a fun upbeat song. Here I go."  
_

___Guuzen wa nai aru no wa hitsuzen dake  
Tsumi kasaneta jijitsu DATA wa uso o tsukanai yo  
Makure wa nai sa subete wa keisan sumi  
Yosokukanou nanda DATA wa uso o tsukanai yo_

_Hitsuyou na no wa DATA o riyou suru TECHNIQUE_  
_Taisetsu na no wa DATA o ayatsuru FEELING_  
_Ima no ore wa dare ni mo makenai_

_Kanpeki na no sa DATA ga doryoku to musubitsukeba_  
_Shouri mokuzen DATA ga michibiku WINNING SHOT_  
_Ima no ore wa dare ni mo makenai_  
_Sou DATA wa uso o tsukanai_

_Throughout the song, Ryoma couldn't help but move to the invisible beat, causing the people in the room to chuckle good naturally at the boy, who was so lost in his own world that he wasn't aware of what he was doing. Only when the last word was sung did he realize what he had been doing and blushed a bit.  
_

_"That was good, Ryoma." Kyou's voice was tinted in mirth, "You know a song is good when you can't help but move with the words, though the music wasn't present I bet you had a beat ready. Do you want to continue or you want to stop for the day and pick it up again tomorrow?"  
_

_Ryoma shook his head, "I want to get the songs on one disc, so I'll continue now. Tomorrow, I'm working on the music for each of the songs. As you could tell, I already got something planned for Data wa uso o tsukanai."  
_

_"Yes, and it was really good, but you have to remember not every one is going to be as flexible as you and if this song is meant to be sang by this Inui person then the move will have to fit his style."  
_

_Ryoma nodded, "I know, I know. Let's continue." With that said, the prince sang several more songs. 'Rival no futari' 'golden pair' 'Ore wa Momo-chan' 'Tough' 'The regulars' 'Makezugirai' 'Ore wa burning' 'Crystal' 'Run Run Run' and 'On my way'  
_

_Turning, he rose the mic, "This is the last song for now, It's titled 'Yume wa tsunage' and it's dedicated to all of my friends." he voiced, before he started singing.  
_

_____**'**Ore no yume wa Omae no yume sa  
_

_____Onaji yume wo mitekita _

_____Ore no asu wa Omae no mitai  
_

_____Tomo ni ikiru nakama sa  
_

_____Boku no chikara Omae ga tsukuru  
_

_____Towa ni kisou RaiBaru  
_

_____Boku no gijyutsu Sasaeru CHIIMU  
_

_____Shigeki wo araeau  
_

_____Sugarou Tsuyosa ni  
_

_____Yudanayo Yasashisa ni _

_____Shijiyou Omae no Shouri wo _

_____Sore wa ore no yorokobi  
_

_____Ore no yume wa Omae no yume sa _

_____Onaji yume wo tsunagou _

_____Dakara mata kisoiaeru _

_____Shoshite mata kisoiaou'_

_____Stunned silence before Kyou cheered, "I like that song Ryoma. It's very beautiful and it conveyed all the right emotions. Your friends are very lucky to have someone like you even though they are unaware of the fact." the auburn haired walked towards the boy and patted his shoulder, "Well that's it, you can start getting your things together and I'll call the driver."  
_

_Ryoma nodded his head. "And for the record, I feel it's me that's lucky to have them," Whoever was filming the practice turned the camera off then,  
_

* * *

"Wow!" pretty much summed up the groups feelings as they watched the Demo. "All of those songs were really good, but that last song was really beautiful, it makes me want to cry. I can't wait to hear the music for it." the redhead nibbled on his bottom lip, "Ochibi, must have put allot of thought into those songs." Eiji wrapped his arms around Oishi's shoulder, "All of the song fit us so well. I had no idea ochibi-chan had been observing us that closely."

Fuji hummed, "We should really make a song for him, you know, something about our feelings for him and how much we care about him." the brunet glanced at his friends, "It'll be fun."

Everyone shared a look before staring at the tensai, "But Fujiko, none of us can write a song. We wouldn't even know where to start." the redhead pouted, "But I wish we could, it would be something to show Ochibi-chan that we love him as well, nya."

Inui cleared his thought, "Not necessarily so, Eiji." Adjusting his glasses, Inui crossed his arms, "The most basic thing about song writing is to 'write what you know'. So what can we say about Ryoma? Keep in mind it most likely have to do with his tennis."

"He captivates people when he plays. I'm sure he doesn't realize it, but he does. I never took playing seriously. I mean I was good at it and I enjoyed winning just as much as the next person, but I was never really motivated until I saw Ryoma play."

Inui nodded at what Fuji said and wrote that down, "Anyone else? Remember we're just throwing ideas and we'll see what we come up with after, so no ideas a bad idea unless it's really stupid and if that's the case than it'll be better to just not say it at all."

"His tennis style astonishes people and make them excited." Taka recalled seeing the various people who were awed by his friends tennis skill and how young he was. He seen some people get really excited despite not knowing the game all that well.

Eiji bounced onto his knees, a smile on his face, "How about something about his techniques like his lightning fast smash or his thunder-like twist serve." the redhead replied, grinning when Inui nodded and wrote that down.

"He never shows fear and he as a bold attitude." Kaidoh added with a hiss.

Momo nodded his head at that, "And he's meant for the world."

Oishi blinked at everything that was being said and couldn't help but agree. Every thing that had been said was a part of their baby, "How about adding something to it, like an encouragement of some kind." the motherly male crossed his arms, "Like, how he shouldn't be afraid because there's nothing he can't do."

Eiji bobbed his head and chuckled, "That's something you'd say Shuichi." the redhead glomped his partner. "But that's so sweet, we could definitely use that somewhere in the song, couldn't we Inui?"

Inui hummed, "Yes." Facing Tezuka, the dara man tapped his pen against his notebook, "Anything you want to add, Tezuka." Everyone glanced at the captain.

Tezuka gave a nod, "His going to be Seigaku's pillar of support and lead us and our glory. And he boost up the games with his high leveled techniques." The group shared a smile. They had already guessed, Tezuka was going to add that Seigaku's pillar of support bit, so hadn't been to surprised by that.

Inui nodded, "So now that we have many things, the only thing left to do is find a way to construct them, so they flowed. This is going to be harder then previously thought." the others groaned at that. "But this is for Ryoma. He needs to know how much we care about him as well, so it's worth the trouble, right?" At those words, the group nodded their agreement. "That's what I thought. Let's try, and if all fails we can always ask Ryoma's parents for pointers to see how Ryoma comes up with his songs."

* * *

Ryoma sighed and sat on the floor, his legs stretched out in front of him, "Alright, we will start with some light stretches just to get your leg muscles working. We'll do this for every morning and every evening for a week. After the week is over, I'll see what your case is and we'll take it from there" Blair stated.

Giving a nod of his head, Ryoma told his uncle he understood and that he wanted to start now. Blair smiled and replied with, 'I knew you'd say that' before he began massaging his nephews legs, kneading the muscles and smiled every time a groan, a moan or a purr left the younger males lips because that meant his legs had feeling and the chances of Ryoma regaining his ability to walk was high.

"Blair? Are you here?" the door to the rehab room slid opened revealing three boys standing in the entrance, "Haru? Ryoma?" at the sight of the small boy, the three ran over, "What's going on? What happened?"

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_If you ever seen Tenimyu, then you'd probably notice what song I'm having the Seigaku regulars write for Ryoma. If you haven't seen Tenimyu then, uh, I guess you'll just have to wait and see how the song turns out.  
_

_**English translation for Now and Forever: **(First Seigaku generation)  
_

_A battle is a lonely game_

_Standing at the edge of a cliff with a floundering heart._

_Like you could plunge at any moment._

_But earse bad thoughts and focus only one your opponent._

_Take the offense and believe in the match._

_Play your own way, that's the rule._

_Don't show weakness, just press forward._

_And show exactly what you live for!_

_Right now, what's obtainable isn't our happiness._

_Right now, we only endure for tomorrow._

_Right now, there's no haze of glory._

_Right now, we bare hardships to gain the future._

_Right now, we're connecting the present to eternity!_

_With the rivals we compete against._

_We're alive together in this one moment._

_To never lose, to raise ourselves up._

_Everyone aims for a eternity they call a goal._

_Right now, what's obtainable isn't our happiness._

_Right now, we only endure for tomorrow._

_Right now, there's no haze of glory._

_Right now, we bare hardships to gain the future._

_Right now, we're connecting the present to eternity!_

_Right now, what's obtainable isn't our happiness._

_Right now, we only endure for tomorrow._

_Right now, there's no haze of glory._

_Right now, we bare hardships to gain the future._

_Right now, we're connecting the present to eternity!_

_Now and Forever!_

* * *

_**English translation for Data wa uso o tsukanai: **(Second Inui- Arayan)  
_

___It's inevitable not an accident  
_

___Piles of accumulated facts. Data doesn't lie.  
_

___It's no coincidence everything is according to my calculations.  
_

___It's all predictable. Data doesn't lie.  
_

___What you need it technique in order to use data.  
_

___What's important is the feeling to manipulate it.  
_

___At this point, I'm undefeated.  
_

___It'll be perfect once my effort and the data are put together.  
_

___The victory is right there. A winning shot led by my data.  
_

___At this moment, I'm undefeated.  
_

___Yes, data doesn't lie._

* * *

_**English translation for Yume no tsunage: **(Second Seigaku cast)  
_

_My dream is your dream  
_

_We've come to see the same dream  
_

_My tomorrow is your future  
_

_We're friends. Live life together.  
_

_You built my strength  
_

_We;re eternal rivals  
_

_My technique, team support  
_

_We motivate each other  
_

_Let's rely on the strength  
_

_Let's trust the kindness  
_

_Let's believe in your victory  
_

_Because it's my pleasure  
_

_My dream is your dream  
_

_We're connected through the same dream  
_

_We'll compete with each other again  
_

___And again we'll strive_

_Tenma  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_Title: Broken dreams_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, Tenma no ouji_

* * *

Ryoma stared at the three boys who were crowding him in surprise. He hadn't expected to see them here. "Elliot, Alex and Chroma, what brings you three here? Why are you here?" he questioned.

Alex stared at Ryoma for a few moments, "We just arrived today, we were going to surprise you later. We came here to see if Blair was around, so he could take us to your house, but we didn't expect to see you here."

"What happened Ryo?" Chroma asked, eyes worried.

Haru placed his hand on Ryoma's knees, "Ryoma is a real fighter." he stated, a small smile on his lips, "The day he returned to Japan, he was struck by a car at the airport. The car was speeding and couldn't make the turn properly and ended up hitting Ryoma before speeding off." Startle gasp and cries of outrage were issued, "He was put into a coma for several weeks, and the doctors there predicted he would never talk or walk again." Eyes narrowed and frosted over, "They were wrong. The first thing Ryoma did upon waking up was scream, well no, that's not right, when the doctors told him he wouldn't be able to walk again then he screamed and threw a tantrum basically."

"They were wrong then." Elliot stated, "And his legs?"

Haru nodded, "Wrong. I ran some test on him and his legs are alright." he smiled, "I was just massaging his legs and he had all the right reactions to let me know he is going to be just fine."

Alex threw his arms around Ryoma's neck. "I can't believe we didn't know about this. why didn't anyone tell us? We would have come sooner? Does Kevin know? No, of course he doesn't or else he'd be here already." the redheads words were muffled but still audible to the other.

"Did you call Kyou-sensei and tell him what's been going on?" Chroma asked, "He'd be really worried as well. You should call him as soon as possible." the white haired boy stated, "Alex will probably call Kevin to let him know."

Ryoma frowned, "Well it's been a bit hectic since I woke up and I was preoccupied with my own problems at the time, besides you were all suppose to have your own things and Kevin is still in that tournament, isn't he? You shouldn't bother him about this when his busy."

"The tournament ended a few days ago. Kevin came in second, not bad, and as for us, we finished early and came here to vacation. My mother told me Blair and Haru came here for family business, so we came to see what was wrong." Elliot glanced at Ryoma, "So, your going to be Ryoma's personal trainer?"

Haru nodded his head, "Blair will help and so will Ryoma's other friends." the auburn haired male continued to knead the muscles on Ryoma's legs, causing the boy in question to close his eyes, his head being placed on Alex's thigh. "For the rest of the week, I'll start with massaging his legs, building up to light stretches, light walks and from there we'll see what else needs to be done, but Ryoma seems to be in good condition after what happened to him."

* * *

_A few days later_

_with Seigaku regulars  
_

_at Echizen household_

* * *

As it turned out, writing a song wasn't as easy as Inui had said it was and so they decided to talk to Ryoma's parents. "You wanna know how to compose a song for Ryoma?" Rinko hummed at the nods that she received, "You know what you want to express, but don't know how to do so?" again nods meant her question, "So you came to us to ask how Ryoma does it?" nods. "I see, we'll, I'm sorry to tell you boys but we don't know how Ryoma does it. Everything just comes naturally for him. All the songs he wrote that'll be released for his debut in Japan were written in less then a year. We don't know how he does it, he just does, but if it's advice that you need, we can get Ryoma's manager to give you some."

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble." Oishi smiled, sheepishly.

Rinko giggled, "Not at all. I would really love to hear a song written by you guys for my son. I'm sure it'll be nice." standing up, she headed towards the phone and dialed a number, placing it on speaker phone, she set it down on the table between everyone. After several rings the phone was finally picked up a sleepy grumble was heard.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Nanjiroh chortled from his seat, oddly quiet, "Kyou, some kids are here, they want to ask you how to write a song. There friends of Ryoma, the one his debut album is for, yeah them, they want to write a song in dedication to Ryoma but don't know how to go about composing it."

Like a light switch, Kyou went from being grumpy to being preppy at the news. The group could tell he was excited by the prospects of talking with the boys who meant so much to the usual apathetic boy, that he could write an entire album in dedication to them, "Really, so let's hear it."

Oishi taking the initiative spoke up, "Um, should we introduce ourselves first, well, I'm Oishi Shuichirou, Seigaku's vice captain." he glanced towards Tezuka who cleared his throat, "Tezuka Kunimitsu, Captain." Eiji bounced forwards, "Hoi! Hoi! Kikumaru Eiji, nya." Fuji smiled, "Fuji Syuusuke." Inui adjusted his glasses, "Inui Sadaharu." Kaidoh hissed, "Kaidoh Kaoru." Momo grinned, "Momoshiro Takeshi." Take fidgeted before taking a breath, "Kawamura Takashi."

"Tsuchiya Kyousuke, I'm Ryoma's manager, it's nice to, in a way, meet you. Ryoma has spoken about you all and had nothing but good things to say." the man spoke and they could tell he was smiling, "So what's this I hear about you wanting to write a song for him, I take it he finally told you about it, that's good."

The group glanced towards Rinko and Nanjiroh who shared a look, "Uh, Kyou we forgot to tell you something." Rinko started, "A couple of weeks ago when we came back to Japan, Ryoma got into an accident at the airport." Kyou's gasp was heard, "I, he was in a coma for a few weeks, the doctors told us he would never be able to talk or walk again, but when he woke up and found out about what was going on, he was screaming and throwing a tantrum and only calmed down when his team came. We spoke to the doctor afterwards and she admitted that they might have made a mistake but she was adamant about his legs being too damaged to ever be of use again, but I wanted a second opinion at this time and sent word to my brother to have him come here. He told me, that Ryoma would be fine after rehab, and depending on the type of injury, he'd either regain his usual intensity and flair or he'll have a limp for the rest of his life and never to play tennis or dance again."

The sound of ruffling was heard, "I'm taking the next available flight to Japan. I'll meet with these boys face to face, that way it'll be easier to compose the song lyrics as well, beside Ryoma had plans of bringing them into his group, so while Ryoma is recovering in rehab, I'll help them get in touch with their musical talent, that way when Ryoma makes a full recovery, and he will, they'll be ready to perform along side him."

The Seigaku team shared a look at what the man had said, before they smiled, at least someone else believed Ryoma would be 100 percent alright. Rinko and Nanjiroh smiled, "Call when you reach and we'll come get you Kyou."

"Alright. I'll see you when I arrive, and boys be ready to start as soon as I arrive." with that a click was heard, announcing that Kyou ended the call. Eiji and Momo cheered, Kaidoh hissed, Taka and Oishi looked relieved by the news. Fuji smiled brightened, Inui hummed and Tezuka nodded his head.

Rinko smiled at the boys, "So what kind of song were you planning on writing?"

Inui took out his notebook, "We were going for an upbeat, heartfelt song, where we can tell him how important he is to us. We wrote down what we wanted him to know but we don't know how to put them together, which is why we came here to seek advice."

The lawyer nodded, "Well I can't wait to see the end results, and I bet Ryoma would really love it." Rinko crossed her arms, "He never really had friends in the America, except these three boys who he would never have meant if my brother hadn't been doing the older brother to one of those boys at the time, so it was a big coincidence that they had meant and became friends."

"Nya, why didn't anyone want to be ochibi-chan friend." Eiji's cry of shock rang out, joining his voice was several others, all wondering the same thing. If you overlook his bratty and apathetic front, Ryoma was a sweet kid.

Nanjiroh snorted, "It stemmed from jealousy. Ryoma was very talented even at a young age. He was smart and despite how small and frail he looked, he was good at sports; the boys didn't like him based on those merits, the girls felt he was too pretty to associate with because he'll overshadow them. Ryoma had no where he belonged at school and was often excluded from various group projects, the teachers often had to make someone include him, not that they did, mind you, it got so bad that Ryoma just didn't care anymore about friends or fitting in. He told the teacher he'd rather work alone that way he didn't have to be around people who obviously didn't like him."

Rinko nodded her head, "It was terrible how they excluded Ryoma from everything, he had been seven almost eight when he discovered music." glancing at her husband, she smiled, "The class had another one of those group projects due at the end of class, and like always Ryoma finished his work early so the teacher told him he could go to recess early, but instead of going to the playground like he was suppose to, Ryoma had wondered down the hall towards the music room where the music teacher was tuning his guitar."

"Seeing the little boy, Steve, the music teacher, invited him inside and spoke to him about music and the like. Ryoma was intrigued and asked Steve for lesson. It was then we found out Ryoma was a natural. The music teacher took his lesson a step further and had him try to sing."

Rinko giggled, "And that was it. Ryoma began singing, he started dancing and on the side he played tennis. Music, dance and tennis took Ryoma's mind of the other kids and he longer cared what they thought of him."

Eiji pouted, "Mou, those kids were so mean to poor ochibi-chan, no wonder he was so mean when he first came, he probably thought everyone would treat him the same way. I'm glad he gave us a chance though. I love ochibi-chan, he's my younger brother. And I won't let anyone hurt him, again, nya." Agreements meant the redheads exclamation, causing the Echizen couple to smile.

"We're glad." Rinko whispered, "Well it's going to be a while until Kyou arrives, you are welcome to stay here or you can leave and come back in a few hours. Nanjirou and I have to drop some stuff off to Ryoma, so..."

The group shared a look, before Tezuka cleared his throat, "If it isn't too much trouble, we'd like to wait her for Kyou-san arrival." he responded, causing Rinko to nod her head, eyebrows furrowing slightly, before she grinned and walked towards a room not to far away.

"You might become bored just sitting here waiting for Kyou. I got some older films of Ryoma from when he's still young." Rinko's voice was muffled slightly but still audible as she entered the room carrying a box. "Unlike the other ones, these one aren't of tournaments or anything, these are films of when he first started, so don't let his talent fool you." Rinko grinned placing the box by the couch. "He's mostly just goofing around in most of these." turning she headed towards the door, "And if you get hungry or anything, please help yourselves."

Nanjiroh snickered, "Have fun watching those. Seishounen is so adorable." with that said, the couple left the house leaving a group of mystified teenagers.

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_Tenma  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Title: Broken dreams_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, Tenma no ouji_

* * *

Sharing a look, the group nodded and Eiji bounced towards the box and pulled out a random tape. "Ryoma, age 9, 'Breathless', let's watch this one." the redhead exclaimed passing the movie to Inui who nodded and went to put the tape in. After making sure everyone was settled in, Oishi grabbed the remote and turned the television on and clicked play.

* * *

_Four boys, sat in a circle, empty juice cans littered the floor along with candy wrappers. "Hey Ryoma!" a white haired boy called out, turning towards the smallest of the group with a smile, "I dare you to sing." _

_Ryoma frowned at that. "Sing? I already sing for you guys, why would you have to date me to do it?" the green tinted black haired boy crossed his arms, while the other two, a redhead and a blue haired boy nodded their heads.  
_

_"Because," the smile widened, "I get to choose the song." he stated with a chuckle, causing Ryoma's brow to twitch. Chroma was a romantic type, he loved listening to love songs much to Elliot's dismay because he was always on the receiving end of Chroma's affections. "I just heard a song the other day, and fell in love with it. I want to hear you sing it. And please put some emotion into alright." with a smile Chroma turned on the computer, opened the internet and clicked on the youtube button. "You ready Ryo." typing in the song with the lyrics, chroma entered it and clicked on the right one. "Here it is."_

**_Uptown, another endless night  
Hearts break in early morning light  
Yeah I take my time_**

_As soon as Ryoma began singing, Alex groaned. "Chroma what kind of music is this?" the redhead closed his eyes.  
_

_Chroma smiled, "A good one." _

**_Downtown, a lonesome boy at home  
Don't know what's really going on  
Yeah I take my time_**

_Ryoma tilted his head and put some emotion into his voice. He was curious, the song was upbeat and quite different from all the other love songs, Chroma would listen to.  
_

**_But underneath it all I know it feels so right  
I feel I'm going crazy but I wont cry tonight_**

_**Don't turn away**  
**I need to say**  
**You are the one who leaves me breathless**  
**Don't run away**  
**I wanna stay**  
**As long as I can be with you**  
**Now I know**  
**I never meant to break a promise**  
**I never meant to say goodbye**  
**Don't turn away**  
**I wanna stay**  
**As long as I can be with you** _

_Chroma smiled and glanced at the blue haired boy beside him. This was the main reason he wanted Ryoma to sing the song. Ryoma had a beautiful, feminine voice that would do this song justice and it was a good way to show Elliot how much he meant to him. _

**_If I could start it all again_**

**_I know your more than just a friend  
Yeah I'd turn back time_**

**_But underneath it all I know it feels so right  
I feel I'm going crazy but I wont cry tonight_**

**_Don't turn away  
I need to say  
You are the one who leaves me breathless  
Don't run away_**

_**I wanna stay**  
**As long as I can be with you**  
**Now I know**  
**I never meant to break a promise**  
**I never meant to say goodbye**  
**Don't turn away**  
**I wanna stay**  
**As long as I can be with you** _

_Alexander blinked and glanced at Chroma, "Hey Chrome, why did you want Ryoma to sing this song anyways, there's a lot of love songs out there you could have had him sing, why this one?" the redhead frowned. _

_Chroma turned and stared at Alex, "Because," he replied, switching his attention towards Elliot who was staring at Ryoma in fascination, and frowned a bit, he knew Elliot liked Ryoma, who didn't return those specific feelings, "I want Elliot to know how much I like him and if he gave me a chance, I wouldn't hurt him."  
_

_Reaching over Alex patted the boys shoulder. "Elliot will get over his crush soon enough, at least you don't have to worry about competition since Ryoma isn't interested in Elliot romantically."  
_

_CHroma gave a nod, "Which is a good thing for me."  
_

**_Come take my hand, let's break away  
Don't stop, don't be afraid  
Cause I know we'll be forever_**

_**Don't turn away**  
**I need to say**  
**You are the one who leaves me breathless**  
**Don't run away**  
**I wanna stay**  
**As long as I can be with you**  
**Now I know**_

**I never meant to break a promise**  
**I never meant to say goodbye**  
**Don't turn away**  
**I wanna stay**  
**As long as I can be with you**

_Ryoma got into the music and began to dance to the beat, swinging his hips and head in time with the beat, a smile curling his lips, twirling he danced his way towards Chroma and pulled the white haired up and made him dance with him. _

_Chroma laughed and pulled Elliot to his feet while Ryoma yanked Alexander to his feet and made the redhead dance. Alex resisted at first but gave in a moment later and chuckled as he watched Elliot try to keep up with Chroma, quite awkwardly at that.  
_

**_Don't turn away_**

**_I need to say  
You're the one who leaves me breathless  
Don't run away  
I wanna stay  
You're the one who leaves me breathless_**

_Ryoma ended the song by doing consecutive flips causing Alexander and Chroma to cheer and Elliot to clap his hands, a smile twisting his lips. The redhead bounced forward and wrapped his arms around Ryoma. __"That was so good Ryoma, what was that anyways." _

_"A round-off backhand spring full twisting layout." The boy replied. "You know how I'm learning dance so I can incorporate it into my music or just separated, right." the questioned earned three nods and Ryoma hummed, "Well I the dance instructor said I should participate in every kind of dance and because of my small and nimble frame, he believed starting me off with ballet and incorporating gymnastics into my dance would be beneficial and help me with flexibility." Ryoma shrugged, "When I told him no way, all he said was. 'you never know when it will come in handy' before throwing me into a class full of girls tumbling and flipping around bars."  
_

_Chroma and Alexander burst out into laughter, while Elliot was more polite and tried to hide his amusement from the scowling boy. "Shut up, besides learning to do those flips were more then worth it, and it's not like I'm the only boy, there was some others, but they were older then me." Brows furrowed, Ryoma frowned, "Come to think of it, the girls were older as well."  
_

_"Boys!" a female voice called out, "It's time to get to bed, so hop to it." Rinko appeared in the room, "Brush your teeth and go to sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow." turning towards the camera, Rinko placed her hand on her waist, "You perverted old man, you're suppose to be watching the boys not sleeping." she yelled before the camera was turned off.  
_

* * *

They stared at the television in stun silence before it was broken by Eiji, "Ochibi-chan can do gymnastics, that's why he could keep up with my acrobatic tennis and do the hit between his legs when we first met him."

"Data!" muttered Inui as he scribbled into his notebook as Fuji moved to change tapes. He couldn't wait to gather more data on the youngest of the team. It was sure to be interesting.

* * *

_A few weeks later _

_with Ryoma and Haru  
_

* * *

"Alright, we've been going at it all morning, so I want you to do some light stretches and attempt the parallel bars." Haru called out. Ryoma nodded and slowly took a seat on the floor and started doing stretches. After making sure he was ready, Haru picked Ryoma up and moved him towards the parallel bars, "Let's see how well your balance is?" Haru placed him beside the bars and Ryoma grasped them, making sure he would be alright, the older male took a step back encase he needed to catch Ryoma. "Try to walk using the bars for assistance."

Doing as he was told, Ryoma took several wobbly steps, gripping the bars tightly to stop from face planting, he hunched over slightly when his knees locked and shook his head when he saw his uncle move to stop him, "I'm fine. Let me continue." he whispered, straightening up, he proceeded to take several more steps before having to stop again.

"Alright that's enough for now Ryoma, you can try again later." Haru smiled, "Your doing pretty good, Ryoma." Pouting, Ryoma closed his eyes when his uncle picked him up, "That reminds me, I got a call from your mother, and she said she'll be coming by later with your friends. Rinko said they have a surprise for you."

Ryoma opened his eyes, "Really."

Haru gave a nod, "I bet they'll be very proud of the progress you made." Placing the younger boy onto his wheelchair, Haru pushed him towards the living room, "I hypothesis you'll be walking in six months, give or take a few weeks, at the rate your going." A chuckle was issued, "But what else can you expect, you have the Echizen's stubbornness and the Takeuchi's tenacity."

Ryoma shook his head at what his uncle said, "You really think I'll be able to walk in half a year?" the words were soft, and Haru had to strain his ears just to make out the words. Coming to a stop at their destination, Haru picked Ryoma up and set him on the couch.

"You'll be able to walk, yes, but you'll still need to keep up your physical therapy to make sure your legs stay strong." The doctor crossed his arms, "But aside from that then yes, I really think you'll be able to walk by then. By next month, I'll be able to tell just what kind of damage your legs suffered, but from what I can see, you got off easy and just might heal fully, and that's thanks to your age. Young children are prone to healing fully compared to an adult because your body is still growing, so that's just might be your case."

Ryoma hummed and stretched his legs out, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see what will happen." the green tinted black haired boy leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes, just as the sound of the door opening was heard.

"Haru, we're here!"

* * *

They had been working on perfecting the perfect song for their baby boy for the past week. Smiles broke out, along with ecstatic laughter at the thought of surprising Ryoma with what they had just accomplished.

"For first timers, you did very well." Kyou complimented, "Ryoma's going to love it. And a plue, you all can sing, who would have thought, hm." he chuckled, "Forming the musical group he wanted doesn't seem so impossible after meeting you guys."

Rinko smiled at that, "It's time to visit Ryoma, you guys ready." Nods and voiced agreements were her answer causing her smile to widened. "I'm glad we moved here and I'm happy he made such good friends." she whispered.

"And we're really happy to have met Ryoma-chan." Fuji stated, blue eyes opened and glinting under the light, "He means the world to us, Rinko-san, and there's nothing we won't do in order to ensure his happiness."

Eiji bobbed his head, "Hoi! Hoi! Fujiko-chan is right. We'd move heaven and earth if we could in order to heal ochibi-chan, nya." the redhead glanced towards his friends who nodded their heads in agreement, "The only thing we can do is be there for him while he recovers."

"As he is our pillar, shouldering our hopes and dreams, we'll be his support, holding him up in order to obtain our shared goals." Tezuka stated as he guided the boys from the room, while Rinko and Kyou watched them.

Kyou smiled, "Ryoma has found himself some great friends!"

Rinko sniffed, "He sure did, and I thank every Kami for guiding them to him."

* * *

"Ochibi-chan!" The yell was his only warning before arms wrapped around his neck, not that he much minded. as long as the redhead loosened his hold a bit. Seeing the look Oishi rushed forward and told the redhead he was gripping Ryoma too tight. Not wanting to release his baby, Eiji loosened his grip. "We missed you. Did you miss us?

Ryoma gave a nod, "Un." His answer brought smiles to the rest of regulars faces.

"Hey Ryoma, your friends have something they want you to hear, you ready?" Kyou grinned as he motioned for the eight to stand in front of the first year, to which they complied to the request.

Furrowing his brow in confusion, he nodded his head in the positive.

"Alright you eight, go for it!"

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_Tenma  
_


End file.
